Many wells now require the hanging of production tubing in tension. For example, a shallow well may require a tension set packer; wells using downhole pumps require hanging in tension for maximum pumping efficiency; and hanging tubing in tension decreases the effects of thermal expansion.
Generally wells now using tension hanging of tubing employ a means such as ram-type suspension. The cost of adding ram-type suspension to a tubing hanger is often prohibitive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,924 illustrates fluid activated slips for hanging a string. Other wells use a J slot and pin connection for hanging tubing in tension such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,278. Such pin and J slot arrangement requires that the pins be aligned with the slots as the string is tensioned and that the string be rotated after tensioning to move the pins to the short leg of the J slot. Such orientation and rotation can create problems in achieving proper tensioning.